


Beyond Awkward

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Loves Teasing Kara, F/F, Kara is Different, Lena also loves doing that, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara and Lena, 3 weeks after the events of my previous story So Awkward, decide to tell Alex why they got together.Sorry it took so long to write it out.





	Beyond Awkward

“You know, it's a funny story how me and Lena got together, Alex.” Kara chuckled.  
Lena smirked. “Oh, yes, it most certainly was.”

Alex frowned. “Okay, what caused you two to get together?”

Lena chuckled. “Well, Kara forgot to lock her door, so I went in, looked all around to find her, then saw her bedroom door was almost closed, so I went over to see if she might have been asleep and then I catch her pleasuring herself and totally fantasying about me.” 

Kara blushed. “Yeah.”   
Alex snickered. “Okay. That would be a hilarious way to start a relationship.” 

Lena nodded. “Exactly! And what makes it even more hilarious is the fact she was using a very special object. A lit rod of Magnesium.” 

Alex's eyes widened. “Wow. Kara! That's pretty insane.”  
Lena nodded. “Oh, yes. Entirely. And when I said hi, she dropped it, and shouted, 'Damnit!” She then broke into a big grin.

Kara groaned. “I used to swear all the time in Kryptonian.”   
“Yeah, I didn't need to know Krypton had a word for fuck.” Alex grinned.  
“It does?!” Lena laughed. “How?”

“Well, it's like a direct literal translation to Kryptonian.” Kara spoke. “Our swear words are far more unique, and some literally can't be translated to English, so I adapted. To be fair, judging by Superman's reaction when he heard me say it, I wasn't the first person to use it.” 

“Oh you so got in trouble for that one.” Alex laughed.  
“Don't remind me!” Kara groaned.

“Haha! Kara got in trouble for swearing huh?” Lena grinned.  
“He wasn't happy I decided to do that, no.” Kara groaned. “But hey, everyone has that point in their life where they are rebellious. You know. I did that when I was 17 to 19.” 

Alex smirked. “She's never really done anything too crazy.”

“That's just not how I am.” Kara grinned.  
“To be fair, dear, you do like pleasuring yourself with lit rods of magnesium.” Lena smirked.

Kara groaned. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Alex snickered. “I still can't get over how surreal that is, Kara. Really, Magnesium? Lit Magnesium? What next, using Thermite to get off? Shoving a fuel-air explosive up the exhaust port?” 

Kara blushed. “Come on, I can't exactly go and fit a Thermobaric bomb in my ass!”

Lena laughed. “Sorry, it's just the way you said that, Kara.” 

Alex nodded. “I mean, Kara, are you saying you have experience with butt stuff?” She then grinned.  
Kara groaned. “You two are so messed up.”   
Lena grinned. “Oh, Kara...I think....” She trailed off as Kara put her hand over Lena's mouth.  
Alex laughed at the display.  
“Look, I don't produce waste. So, it's got to be good for something else!” Kara grinned.  
Lena chuckled. “Man, you need to market the whole don't need to produce waste thing.”  
“And put the poor toilet paper companies out of business?” Kara smirked.

Alex laughed. “Okay, Kara does have a point there.”   
Lena nodded. “It's okay, I can just buy them at pennies on the dollar.”

Kara smiled. “Lena, you're not exactly that ruthless in your business practices.” 

“True.” Lena nodded.   
“Seriously, though, My sister picked the perfect person to get in a relationship with.” Alex grinned.

Lena grinned. “I'm glad you think so!”   
“I think I did.” Kara grinned.

“Indeed.” Alex laughed. “Also, still can't stop laughing at the whole lit rod of Magnesium.” 

Kara groaned. “Alex!”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kara. Alex and Lena combined make a great teasing force against her. :)


End file.
